


【岛凉】斯德哥尔摩设定 车（嘤嘤生贺）

by DKjesseF



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKjesseF/pseuds/DKjesseF
Summary: 斯德哥尔摩设定中岛裕翔x山田凉介暴力描写





	【岛凉】斯德哥尔摩设定 车（嘤嘤生贺）

私设注意

只是个小段子嗯……

314贺文呀！

和逗 @中岛英俊 搞了个暗黑系列，她昏迷了，我不等了，我先更了。

不长，真的不长。

以上。

你知道斯德哥尔摩综合征吗？

听说那是人质对于绑架犯罪者产生依恋爱慕等不正常的情愫。

多发群体多是容易感动经常被父母忽略的青少年群体。

“不要害怕，现在已经没事了。”

山田的耳边回荡着这句话。

山田睁开眼睛，首先看到的是白色的天花板，眼珠转了转，依次映入眼帘的是透明的落地窗，角落的盆栽和墙边的书架，最后才对上床边人的眼睛。

自从山田被绑架到现在已经过了两个月了，可山田还是经常做噩梦，他父母只好让他每周来看一次心理医生。

在梦里那个男人的脸经常出现，严肃的，兴奋的，情欲的还有忧愁的，山田记得他脸上任何一处的细节，可却对警官说由于过度惊吓忘记了男人的样子，至于为什么，山田也不知道。

山田凉介是个有钱人家的小少爷，被绑架也算上情有可原，其实说是绑架不如说是被囚禁起来了，因为对方根本没有索要任何钱财，警方也一直没有线索，直到一个月后，山田毫发无伤地回来了，可对于这一个月发生的事却绝口不提，由于没有什么损失，这件事也就不了了之了。

“今天就到这里吧，山田君。”医生推了推鼻梁上下滑的眼镜，拍了拍山田的肩膀：“一切都会没事的。”

山田点点头离开了。

一切都会没事的，山田嗤笑一声，怎么会没事？

那个男人出现在每一处，在街角，在商场，在房间，他觉得自己无时无刻不被监视着。

在梦里，那个男人把自己压在身下，山田被困在那个男人的臂弯里，他的手被男人扣住，按在头顶，双腿被架起来，膝盖窝紧紧贴着男人的肩膀，下身贴合的毫无缝隙，山田逃不掉，只能被迫承受着男人一次次凶猛的撞击。

一次次的，他望进男人的眼里，那眼底埋着情欲和凶狠，晃动的恍惚间，山田似乎还看到了被藏的很深的迷恋。

山田再一次从梦中惊起，台灯昏暗的光笼罩着他，山田擦了擦额前的冷汗，他不知道为什么，自己似乎不愿意忘记那个男人。

甚至有些怀念和迷恋。

那一个月里自己的一切都掌握在那个男人的手中，在漆黑的屋子里只有和男人待在一起才不会害怕，每个夜晚都需要男人的怀抱才能入眠，山田知道这样不对，甚至有些病态，可他无法控制自己的情感。

山田躺会床上看着天花板，不知过了多久才昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

“少爷，今晚有一个晚宴需要您参加。”管家毕恭毕敬的站在一旁，山田点了点头，走进盥洗室。

山田穿着得体的西装站在角落里，手里端着酒杯，好笑的看着灯光下谈笑的人们，所谓晚宴不过是一些上流阶层的无聊的消遣罢了。

“凉介，快来！”山田的母亲招呼着角落里的山田：“这是中岛公司的社长和社长夫人。”山田毕恭毕敬的微微鞠躬，挂上了有些刻意的笑容。

“还有这是他们的儿子，”山田的母亲笑着说：“中岛裕翔。”

山田顺着母亲的目光看向站在后方的男人，脸上的笑容僵住了，瞳孔微不可见的缩了一下。

那人一身藏蓝色的西装，站在斑驳琉璃的光下，笑容明明灭灭，左眼下的泪痣刺得山田眼睛发疼。

再也熟悉不过的声音从耳膜传到大脑，山田站在那里仿佛全身的血液都被冻住了。

“你好呀，山田君，初次见面，我是中岛裕翔。”

——完——

续篇：

祝嘤嘤生日快乐！！！

斯德哥尔摩设定

前文请看LOFTER http://nia61.lofter.com/post/1eb40201_eaaed4e

几乎全是车

生日车

“凉介，你怎么啦？怎么不说话呀！”山田的母亲总略带责怪的语气说道，随后又不好意思的笑了笑：“这孩子，最近心情有些不好，别见怪呀裕翔！”

中岛勾起嘴角笑着摇了摇头：“没关系的伯母。”

山田终于反应过来的时候，身上已经出了一层薄汗，“抱歉，我去一下洗手间。”说完便匆匆离开了。

中岛的眸子暗了暗，盯着山田离去的方向眯了眯眼睛。

山田撑在洗漱台上，不断的用凉水冲刷着自己的脸，水滴顺着美好的线条滴下，山田看着镜子中的自己，他想不到这么简单就碰到了那个男人。

见到他的瞬间自己除了恐惧之外，竟然有一点兴奋，被自己奇怪的心情吓到，山田只能逃之夭夭。

“躲在这里干什么呢？”身后传来熟悉的声音，没等山田转过身子，自己就被捂着嘴巴一个转身进了一个隔间里。

山田被男人压在墙上，一双水露露的眼睛看得中岛有些兴奋，中岛凑近山田的耳边，呼了口气，笑道：“怎么？不记得我了？”

山田打了个激灵，只是看着男人的笑脸没有说话。中岛的手游际在山田的腰间，隔着衣料摩擦着山田的小腹。

脱了山田的外套，中岛解开了山田衬衫上的扣子，白皙的胸膛露了出来，上面两颗诱人的粉色小珠由于突然接触到冷空气正微微颤抖着。

中岛低下头叼住其中一颗，用牙齿轻轻厮磨，小小乳珠被拉了起来，一股酥麻感涌上山田的大脑，山田只能被动着仰起头承受着中岛的吮吸。

快感逼得山田流出了泪，双手无措的揉着中岛的头发，嘴里吐出阵阵呻吟。

不一会胸膛便布满了青紫色的吻痕，在白皙的皮肤上尤为淫荡。

山田只觉得小腹升起了一股火，不自禁的摇头，中岛一把固定住山田的下巴，吻了上去。

两人唇舌交缠，开始山田还有些抗拒，后来在中岛的挑逗下，山田也开始主动了起来，两人舌尖顶着舌尖，相互吮吸着对方的唾液，一时之间，小小的隔间充满了喘息声。

“唔嗯……”来不及咽下的唾液顺着山田的下巴流下，滑过凸起的喉结，流过红肿的乳头。

中岛的手早就解开了山田裤子的皮带，宽松的西装裤一下顺着腿滑了下来，中岛一手握住山田的两只手腕压在头顶，一手隔着内裤揉捏着山田圆润的屁股。

两个肉肉的臀瓣被中岛的大手揉捏出各种各样的形状，剧烈的动作牵扯着小穴，山田竟硬生生的被他揉出了快感，下体也有了抬头的趋势。

中岛放开山田的嘴，看着粉嫩的唇瓣在灯光下发出亮莹的光，红红的小舌头由于张开的嘴露出了小半截。

中岛看山田情动的顶起了垮，笑道：“怎么？想要了？”

当男人高大的身影覆下来的时候，山田头顶的光都被男人遮住了，眼前只有男人放大了的俊脸，仿佛一切都回到了那一个月里，那段充满痛苦和欲望的世界里。

背后冰冷的墙壁都被山田灼热的体温捂热，男人的硕大摩擦着山田的，两个勃起的肉棒相互摩擦着，连带着空气都升温了。

“啊……嗯…………”山田张开嘴意乱情迷的呻吟着，男人对他身体的每一处都了如指掌，清楚的知道山田所有的敏感点。

男人松开压住山田手腕的手，山田早已情动，双臂自然而然的搭在了中岛的宽肩上，一双眼睛迷离的望着中岛。

中岛低沉的笑了一声，脱下山田早已浸湿的内裤扔在一边，看着山田挺立起的欲望，蹲下身子冲着顶端吹了口热气。

山田像受到刺激了一样抖了一下，男人张嘴一下把山田的顶端含住，温热的口腔和柔软的舌头包裹着山田的欲望，强烈的刺激让山田惊叫出声，但意识到这里是公共场所，山田只好咬住手臂，努力不发出声音。

中岛看见山田哭红了的双眼，着实好笑，便滑动了舌头，熟练的挑逗着顶端的小孔，舌尖刺进去一点点又快速出来，刺痛感和麻痹感同时向山田袭来，山田闭上眼睛，鼻翼两侧都是小汗珠，手臂都印上了深深的牙印。

中岛的手还不忘揉捏着两个囊袋，像是玩弄核桃一样揉捏着两个小球，山田哪里受得了这个刺激，终于忍不住尖叫着射了出来。

白浊的液体顺着中岛的嘴角流下，中岛站起身，一双鹰一样犀利的眼睛盯着山田，仿佛在盯着猎物一样，这种认知让山田有些不舒服。

中岛伸出舌头把嘴角残留的精液卷了进去，痞痞的笑着说：“来，尝尝你自己的味道吧。”

说着便欺身吻上了山田的唇，一股苦杏仁的味道从嘴里传来，山田脑袋迷糊糊地，竟着迷的舔舐着中岛舌头上的自己的精液，中岛被山田淫荡的样子惹得心燥，暗骂了一声便伸出两根手指插进了山田的后穴里。

被调教一个月的后穴早已学会自己分泌肠液，手指在里面弯曲扩张还能听到“咕湫咕湫”的声音，在寂静的卫生间里尤为刺耳。

山田“唔唔”的哼着，扭动着屁股迎合着中岛抽插的手指，肠壁被撑开的感觉如此美妙，饥渴了许久的后穴终于能得到一丝慰藉，紧紧的咬着中岛的手指。

中岛松开山田的嘴，啃咬着山田的耳朵，肉嘟嘟的耳垂被中岛含在嘴里用舌尖一上一下的拨动着，耳朵本就是山田的敏感带，被中岛这么一玩弄，只能无助的呻吟着，后穴也夹的更紧了。

中岛用另一只手拍了拍山田的屁股，发出清脆的“啪啪”两声，臀瓣上的肉随着中岛的动作抖了抖，白皙的屁股上多出了两个红印。

“放松点，不然一会疼的是你。”

山田害羞的咬住下唇，努力放松自己，后穴的手指得到能够动作的空隙，瞬间就快速抽插了起来，中岛熟练的找到了能够让山田疯狂的那个点——栗子形状的突起，狠狠地用手指碾过，果不其然听到了山田短而急促的呻吟，连身子都弹跳了起来。

中岛把山田转了个身，让他面对墙壁，挺翘圆润的屁股冲向了中岛，中岛修长的手指还插在粉红的小穴里，小穴的周边泛起了白沫，手指在山田的体内分开，中岛俯下身看着小穴被撑开的样子，里面艳红色的肠壁蠕动着，微白的肠液挂在肠壁上，中岛眼神暗了暗，咽了口唾沫。

山田被这羞耻的姿势弄得耳朵发红，“不要这样……嗯……啊！！！”山田还没说完话，中岛又加了两根手指进去，四根手指在山田的后穴里操弄着，咕噜咕噜的水声刺激着山田的耳朵。

山田的腰一下软了下来，明明想要逃开，却站不住地弯了腿，把屁股更向后送去，看起来反而有些像是欲求不满。

中岛被他的样子逗笑，抽出了手指，解开了自己的腰带，在山田没有一丝防备的情况下一下插了进去，全根没入。

“啊——！”男人的硕大撑开山田的肠壁，山田被顶的贴紧了墙壁，火热的乳头贴上了带有凉意的墙壁，刺激的山田起了身鸡皮疙瘩，后穴强烈的满足感让山田失了理智，眼泪再也止不住地流下，欲望的顶端也流出了液体顺着柱身流下。

中岛抱住山田的腰，俯下身吻着山田的脊背，留下一串串的痕迹，最后埋在山田的耳边笑着说：“小声点，随时都会有人进来哦。”

男人的话让山田恢复了些理智，立刻用双手捂住了嘴，然而还是有微微的呻吟声从手指缝里漏出来。

中岛舔着山田发红的小耳朵，勾起嘴角，这小家伙太可爱了，殊不知自己进来时早已挂上了维修中的牌子。

怕山田真的把手咬破了，中岛说出了实情，山田才犹豫着把手放下，没想到中岛一个用力顶了进去，瞬间加快了速度，惹得山田呻吟不断。

咽不下的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，山田的呻吟都染上了哭声，“太快了啊……啊啊……嗯……慢一点……求求你了…………啊！”

“有一段时间没操你了，变紧了，嗯？”中岛用力的抽出来又插进去，次次撞上前列腺点，一阵阵的酥麻感从结合处涌上来，山田只能“唔唔”的求饶。

中岛低头看着两人的结合处，菊穴周边被撑得没有一丝褶皱，自己紫红的硕大快速的进出，抽出是还能带出翻起边了的肠壁嫩肉，湿润温暖的内壁包裹着中岛，看着如此淫靡的景象，中岛加快了速度，次次插到最深。

“啊啊啊…………太深了嗯…………”中岛没有机会山田的求饶，只是紧握着山田精瘦的腰肢，狠狠地操了又操。

带出来的肠液顺着股沟流下大腿，在白皙的腿上流下白浊的痕迹。

“啊啊啊————”山田的欲望在没有任何触碰的情况下射出了精液，不似第一次的颜色浓郁，这次有些稀薄，喷洒在墙壁上，山田看着墙上的痕迹，本就红透了的耳根如今都红的滴血了。

中岛握着山田的柱身上下撸动着，熟练的手法让山田刚刚软下去的欲望又坚挺了起来，山田把脸埋进胳膊里，呜咽着说不要，双腿早就吃撑不住了，中岛抽了出来，自己坐在马桶上，抱着山田从下而上又操了进去。

“啊！！！”一下整根没入，山田觉得内脏都要被顶出来了，可饥渴的肠壁却紧紧咬着中岛的肉棒不松口，中岛笑着揉着山田圆润的屁股，让穴口放松。

随后更猛烈的操弄着，最后山田被快感冲昏了头脑，无声地尖叫着，中岛终于射进了山田的体内。

滚烫的精液冲刷着肠壁，山田还处在高潮的余韵，眼睛失神的望着中岛，剧烈的喘息着，穴口一张一缩的吐出白色的浊液。

中岛用山田的内裤擦了擦流出的液体，把内裤攥成一团塞进了后穴里，山田没力气的呜咽了一声，没有反抗。

中岛帮山田穿好了衣服，整理了装容才带着山田走了出去。

两人离开也有一会了，可山田的母亲并没有着急，拉着中岛的母亲在一旁谈笑风生，山田的后穴如今还一点一点的流出液体，可又被在穴口处的内裤堵住无法流出，股间滑腻腻的，被操弄许久的山田脸色还有些潮红，眼角还带着泪，在中岛的搀扶下才能走路。

“凉介这是怎么了？”中岛妈妈看了眼山田虚弱的样子关心的问。

“这孩子，最近都没怎么好好吃饭，是不是闹肚子了？”山田妈妈皱眉，关心的神色里藏着一丝责备，仿佛山田给她丢脸了似的。

“还是因为那件事吧……”中岛妈妈想到两个月前发生的事，看向山田的眼神不禁带了些关心。

“可能是吧，都过了这么久了，心理医生还没治好，唉，算了算了，让管家送你回家吧。”山田妈妈摆了摆手，一副不耐烦的神色。

山田似乎习惯了母亲这样的对待，低着头不说话，事实上他也开不了口说话，因为恐怕他现在张嘴的话发出的声音都是沙哑的吧。

“不如我送山田君回家吧。”站在后面的中岛突然说道，带着意味不明的笑容。

山田被他的笑盯得毛骨悚然，连忙说道：“不用了，这怎么好意思……”

没成想中岛妈妈笑着抢道：“哪里不好意思了，裕翔比你大了几岁，有些事情有经验，让他多开导开导你。”

山田母亲见对方这么说了，也说道：“那真是麻烦裕翔了，一定要好好教导教导凉介呀！”

中岛只是笑着看着山田，清晰的看到山田眼里的恐惧，满意的笑了：“放心吧阿姨，我一定会好好“教导教导”他的。”

山田被中岛半拉半推的带到了停车场，空旷的停车场漆黑无比，只有角落一些微弱的灯光，山田有些害怕，不禁攥紧了中岛的西装袖子。

中岛看山田像个小熊猫一样缩成一团的样子，不禁勾起嘴角：“快点走，我们到车里去。”

山田急忙点头，跟着中岛的长腿小步跑着，后穴的内裤随着山田的动作摩擦着肠壁，山田不禁扭了扭屁股，中岛见山田这副样子，哪里还能忍得住？打开车门，抱起山田便扔到了后座。

宾利的车厢空间很大，中岛俯身压在山田的身上，吻了上去。

山田躺在座椅上挣扎着，中岛的大腿挤进了山田的两腿之间，用膝盖顶弄着山田的下体，前端被中岛磨的挺立起来，山田的双手被束缚在头顶，手指一张一合的，却挣扎不开，屈服于男人的力量。

后穴的内裤的边皱磨着柔软的肠壁，一阵阵的快感从后穴中传来，嘴被中岛堵着，山田的呻吟都堵在了喉咙里，发出“唔唔”的声音。

外裤早就被淫液打湿，山田难受的扭动着，中岛快速的脱下了山田的裤子，分开两条白皙的腿，股间被液体弄得亮晶晶的，粉红色的穴口被黑色的内裤堵着，正颤颤巍巍的一吸一吐着。

白皙的大腿和穴口黑色的内裤形成了鲜明的对比，看起来好不淫靡。

中岛着迷的看着下面的景色，山田哭红了眼，泪珠顺着眼角滑落，没入发间，精致的小脸红扑扑的，软软的开口道：“求你……别看了…………”

中岛笑了笑，欺身上前吻了吻山田光洁的额头，看着山田情动的面容，一双明眸风情万种的望着自己，中岛痴痴的看着，“很美……”

山田害羞的捂住了脸，别过头去，露出了微红的耳根。

中岛握住露在外面的内裤边角，轻轻抽拉，牵扯着穴内的布料，摩擦着光滑的肠肉，山田被中岛这小小的动作搞得呻吟连连，中岛被山田的叫声拨的心弦大乱，毫无预兆的一下狠狠抽出深埋在山田体内的内裤。

“啊！！！”山田被这突如其来的刺激吓得叫了出来，粗糙的布料狠狠擦过柔嫩的肠肉，带出了一大串的肠液，被堵了很久的穴口一时半会合不上，仔细看还能看到穴内颤抖的肠壁，大量的肠液混着中岛之前射进去的精液，顺着穴口涓涓的流出，打湿了车座。

没想到山田竟然靠一个内裤后穴就得到了高潮，惊叹于这幅身体的敏感度，中岛玩味的看着山田身下的景色，笑道：“真淫荡啊……竟然靠后面得到了高潮。”

山田生气的登了中岛一眼，可看在中岛眼里，却有了撒娇害羞的意味，中岛把内裤扔在一边，又解开了山田的衬衫，布满青紫色痕迹的胸膛暴露出来，被中岛啃咬的红肿的红樱颤巍巍的挺立着，随着山田的呼吸一上一下的颤抖着，像是在诱惑男人来品尝。

中岛用双手的食指和中指一边夹起一个小小的乳珠，慢慢的向上拉着，慢慢的从酥麻的快感变成被拉扯的疼痛感。

“啊……嗯疼…………轻一点啊…………嗯求你……”山田被动的跟着中岛的动作挺起胸膛，乳尖被中岛的用力拉扯弄得有些发白，让山田感到奇怪的是，撕裂的疼痛感逐渐变成了诡异的快感从胸前传来，惹得呻吟都变了味。

中岛猛地松开，拉长了的乳珠瞬间弹回，山田也摔回了座位上，乳尖被折磨的已经是梅红色，微微的刺痛着，中岛却突然俯身咬住左边的红樱，用舌苔摩擦着，疼通过后猛烈的快感向山田袭来，这种奇异的感觉让山田感到新奇，承受着中岛的舔舐，意乱情迷的抱住胸前中岛的脑袋，手指不由自主的插入中岛的发间。

“嗯…………啊！舔我……嗯……好疼……”这幅身体早已习惯了疼痛，自己被这样粗暴的玩弄着却还是感觉到了快感，山田有些难过，自己如今已经被这个男人吃的死死的了。

中岛玩弄了一会，放过了山田的胸膛，低头看到山田的欲望已经十分坚挺了，顶端还留着透明的前列腺液，从小孔里一股一股的流出。

中岛握着山田的柱身，快速的上下撸动，顶端流出的液体越来越多，弄得整个柱身都滑腻腻的，山田受不了这样的快感，马上就要达到高潮，双腿都跟着颤抖，再一点——只要再一下！

可中岛像是知道山田的高潮点一样，蓦地停了下来，只是用拇指抠挖着顶端的小孔，山田的高潮戛然而止，唯一的发泄口被堵住，山田蹬着双腿，难受的扭动着，“嗯……射…………要射……”

中岛并没有停下拇指的动作，看着山田淫荡的样子，勾起了笑容：“求我。”

山田一双迷离的眼睛望着中岛，红唇微张，露出洁白的贝齿：“求你……求你了…………让我射吧！”

中岛慢慢的松开拇指，握着柱身狠狠一滑，顶端的精液喷薄而出，“啊——！！”山田的声音嘶哑却高亢。

这已经是今晚的第三次了，精液稀薄的看不出白色，几乎是透明的，洋洋洒洒的落在山田的小腹，瞬间的高潮让山田失了神智，只觉得眼前一黑，剧烈的快感便袭击了大脑。

中岛不给山田丝毫喘息的机会，一个挺身便操了进去，早已准备好的后穴轻松接纳了中岛的硬挺，中岛一下顶到了最深处，山田呻吟出声，承受着中岛猛烈的撞击，被顶的一上一下的。

“嗯………啊……太深了嗯…………要…要坏掉了！啊……”

山田的呻吟声对中岛来说是最好的催情药，不仅没有停下动作反而越来越快，每一下都全根没入全根抽出，穴口周围都磨出了白沫，囊袋打在山田的屁股上发出啪啪的声音，在车厢里尤为清晰。

中岛让山田侧过身，抬起山田的一条腿搭在自己的肩膀上，狠狠地捅了进去，结合处发出“扑哧”一声，山田害羞的捂住眼睛，哼哼的呻吟着。

中岛拍了拍山田的屁股，笑道：“你怎么这么贪吃呢？”红肿的穴口紧紧咬住中岛的硕大，每一次的顶撞都冲开层层肠肉刺向最深处，饱满的龟头狠狠划过前列腺。

“啊…………嗯……太深了……不行了啊…………求你嗯……慢一点……”山田的声音都染上了哭腔，像小猫的叫声一样挠着中岛的神经，“我看你是还不够吃吧？嗯？”中岛一手握着山田的腰，另一只手揉着山田的臀瓣，白皙的臀肉上布满了红痕，中岛着迷于手中的触感，更加用力的拉扯，本就撑得没有褶皱的穴口被拉扯的几乎透明。

山田破碎的呻吟从闭不上的口里冒出，透明的唾液顺着嘴角流下，染湿了身下的座位。

情动的山田全身都变得粉红，后背上出了一身薄汗，一双原本清澈的大眼睛被操的染上了情欲，“嗯……好深啊…………嗯……操我……”

中岛保持着九浅一深的节奏操弄着山田，每次都准确的碾过敏感点，山田哆嗦的又射了一次。

中岛几个用力顶到最深处，也释放了自己，浓郁的精液源源不断的注入，最后满的溢了出来，白浊的液体顺着股间流到大腿，空气都弥漫着淫靡的气味。

“我这两个月的分量可都给你了呢。”中岛还埋在山田体内没有抽出，俯身压在山田的身上，舔弄着山田的耳朵。

山田嗯嗯的哼着，连续经历两次情事的山田早已被操的没了气力，额上都是汗珠，潮湿的发梢贴在脸上，胸脯起伏着，累的连眼睛都睁不开了。

“想我了么？嗯？”中岛吻着山田的头顶，轻轻从山田体内抽了出来，惹得山田闷哼一声。

“……没有。”山田的声音小的和蚊子一样，倔强的咬着下唇不想承认内心的真实想法。

“没有？”中岛迷起了眼睛，“这两个月一次都没想起过我吗？”

山田扭过头，擦脸埋在胳膊里，不说话，中岛看着山田发红的耳尖，笑出了声。

“你真甜……”

那日后来中岛把山田送回了家便离开了，山田看着自己充满欢爱痕迹的身体，发呆了一晚。

可自从那日之后中岛再也没有找过山田，这一切都仿佛是山田的一个梦，如今梦醒了，山田知道自己不该再奢望些什么，可就是抑制不住自己想念中岛的心情。

自己不会是喜欢上中岛了吧？

这个想法从山田小小的脑袋冒出，惊讶于自己的感情，山田的心脏却嘭嘭的乱跳了起来，那个男人以一种可以说是蛮横的方式闯进了自己的生活，改变了山田的一切，正确来说自己是应该恨他的，恨他对自己做出那么羞耻的事，可为什么，自己却越来越依恋他，越来越想了解他。

山田揉了把脸，望向窗外，阳光透过树叶洒在山田的脸上，距离那天已经过去两个星期了，两个星期，自己丝毫没有中岛的消息，那个男人就想失踪了一样。

或许自己对他来说只不过是一时的玩物吧。

想到这里，山田不禁有些难过，但又觉得自己有些矫情，山田捶捶自己的脑袋，又不是女人，想这些干什么。

放了学，管家已经停车站在门口等了，尽管山田已经是一名大一的学生了，但自从山田经历过绑架事件之后，山田的母亲就不让他自己一个人回家了，每次都派人来接。

山田站在校门口四处看了看，似乎没有看到想见的人，有些失望的上了车。

没想到回到家山田便在客厅见到了自己一直想见到的人——中岛裕翔。

男人正坐在客厅的沙发上和山田的妈妈有说有笑，中岛今天穿了一身比较休闲的衣服，V领的薄衫和黑色的直筒裤，看着男人露出来的锁骨，山田的脸有些发热，站在门口一时之间不知做些什么。

“凉介回来了，快来，裕翔来找你聊天呢！”山田妈妈笑着冲山田招手，“听裕翔说你们那晚聊的很合得来呢？这不，裕翔今天就来找你聊天

了！”

山田尴尬的笑笑，某些部位还真的是合得来呢……

“凉介，带裕翔去参观参观吧，我就在书房，你们有事就找我，”山田妈妈笑着说：“裕翔这孩子成熟稳重，你要多跟人家学习学习，知道吗？”

学什么？学他到处绑架别人吗？学他调戏完别人就跑吗？

山田想到上课时自己脑海里突然冒出来的想法，不禁有些难过，中岛只是对自己感到好奇而已吧。

想到这里山田垮下了脸，山田的母亲见山田一副撇嘴的样子，立刻板起了脸色：“听不到我说话吗？”

山田立刻回神，连忙点头道：“知道了知道了。”

待山田的母亲离开后，中岛从沙发上站起来，凑近山田，看着山田妈妈离开的方向，撇了撇嘴：“你妈看起来对你不太好啊。”

山田瞪了中岛一眼：“要你管！”

说完就走了出去，中岛急忙跟上，笑嘻嘻的说我们去后花园吧，山田看了中岛一会，犹豫的点了点头。

后花园一直都是山田在打理的，偶尔仆人会帮忙过来修剪一下。由于喜欢玫瑰，便在花园里种了一大堆的玫瑰，长势很好，如今已经半人高了。

中岛看起来很高兴的样子，指着黄色的玫瑰问：“这是什么花型？”

“平开型。”

“那这个红色的呢？”

“开杯型。”

“这个呢？”

“深杯型。”

“你妈为什么对你这样？”

“我爸是因为我去世……”山田知道说漏了嘴，急忙用手捂住，一双眼睛埋怨的看着中岛，中岛知道自己套出了话，笑的得意。

“所以你就告诉我吧嗯？你爸怎么了？”

山田垂下眼睛，抿着嘴角说道：“在我妈生我的那天，我爸去外面给我买东西，结果，发生意外了……”

山田皱起了眉，声音有些颤抖：“所以我妈她……她觉得一切都是因为我……”中岛一把抱住了山田，低头在山田的耳边说道：“这不是你的错，对不起我不该问的。”

山田把头埋进中岛的胸膛里，摇了摇头，头顶的乱发扰着中岛的下巴痒痒的，“没事的……”山田的声音闷闷的，“我本来，也想告诉你的。”

中岛揉揉山田的脑袋，轻轻推开山田，低头吻住了柔软的唇瓣，中岛用力吮吸着，山田被突如其来的吻弄得有些无措，被动的承受着中岛的蛮横亲吻。

两人的舌头相互纠缠，山田被中岛吻得喘不过气浑身发软，中岛一手托住山田的后颈，一手揽住山田的细腰，一个转身进了花园的小亭子里。

亭子由白色的花岗岩修成，四个柱子耸立四方，复古风格的花纹很符合山田的审美，中间放着大理石的桌椅，虽然美观却起不到任何遮蔽的作用。

山田被困在中岛和柱子之间，仰着头承受中岛的掠夺，不知何时中岛的大手已经钻进了山田的T恤里，抚摸着美好的曲线，手下光滑的触感让中岛爱不释手。

山田被摸的浑身燥热，断断续续的呻吟在接吻的空隙冒出来，“嗯……喘不过气了…………”中岛终于放过山田被吻的红肿的唇瓣，侧过头咬住山田的耳垂，含进嘴里，用舌头拨弄着。一条腿挤进山田的双腿间，微勃起的欲望被中岛磨得流出了水。

山田颤抖着，耳朵传来的酥麻感和下身摩擦的快感如潮水般冲晕了山田，“啊……嗯……别舔……耳朵啊！”山田红红的小耳朵被中岛舔的湿漉漉的，淫靡的水声在耳朵里清晰的传来，山田红了脸，抱住中岛的脖颈，“呀呀”的叫着。

中岛撩起山田的T恤，白皙的胸膛露了出来，之前红紫的痕迹已经褪去，中岛左边的红樱吹了口热气，惹得山田抖了抖，“这么敏感？”

山田害羞的扭过头，伸手想要推开中岛却没有力气，软绵绵的小手推在中岛的胸口，这动作在中岛眼里却有了欲拒还迎的意味。

左边的红樱被中岛含住用牙齿拉扯着，另一只手夹住右边的红樱揉捏，用食指快速的上下拨弄，山田被刺激的摇着头，想要逃离着恐怖的快感却又情不自禁的挺起胸膛。

中岛用牙齿研磨着红肿的乳头，又用舌头舔舐，又疼又酥麻的快感令山田浑身燥热不已，处于痛苦与愉悦的边缘。

“嗯……啊…………轻点……嗯疼……”中岛玩够了便放开了，梅红色的乳头被磨的有些破皮，随着山田的呼吸一颤一颤的，好不可怜。

中岛一把握住山田早已流水不断的分身，隔着内裤上下撸动着，内裤的布料摩擦着顶端的小孔，微微的刺痛从下身传来，内裤早被液体浸湿。

中岛把山田的内裤扒下，用双手揉着两个浑圆的臀瓣，白皙挺翘的臀肉被捏成各种形状，山田早已站不住，抱着中岛脖颈的手越来越用力，几乎整个人都挂在了中岛身上，热气喷洒在中岛的耳边，再也忍不住的，中岛伸出两根手指一下插进后穴，柔软的肠壁立刻吸附上外来的异物，中岛感受着小穴的湿热与紧致，等山田适应了一会，便开始抽动。

中岛用指甲抠挖着山田的敏感点，山田在中岛的怀里剧烈颤抖着，快感逼得山田流下了泪，“嗯……求你了…………啊进来吧……进来操我……”

中岛再也忍不住，把山田转个身，解开皮带就插了进去，巨大的龟头冲破层层肠肉直到最深处，山田高叫一声，挺立的分身竟然就仅靠着插入就射了出来，白浊的精液射在白色的柱子上，形成一道深深的痕迹。

中岛也被山田的反应震惊了，愣了一下随即笑道：“真淫荡呢，凉介。”

山田恨不得把头埋进地下，耳根红的滴血，“你……别说了……嗯……好大……”

“害羞了？嗯？”中岛挺了挺身，让欲望进的更深，狠狠碾过那一点，山田哼哼的叫出来，又泄了一些肠液出来，后穴随着中岛的动作发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音，山田听的脸红心跳，对于后穴的感觉更加明显了，连男人硕大上的青筋的跳动都感觉的一清二楚。

中岛持续的运动着，山田被顶的“嗯嗯啊啊”的，每次都顶到最深处。

“少爷！您回来啦？”山田突然听到仆人张姨的声音，立刻整理好上衣，转过身来看到张姨正站在花园的门口，手里还提着喷壶，与他们之间隔了一片花海，幸好花的长势够好，刚好遮住了两人的下半身。

山田焦急的望向中岛，可中岛不但没有理他，反而还持续操弄着，故意用饱满龟头磨着前列腺，山田不禁呻吟出声，意识到自己的反应，急忙用手捂住了嘴。

“啊……你真紧，被别人看着兴奋了？嗯？”中岛贴在山田的耳边说道，穴内变得紧致无比，肠肉紧紧吸附着中岛的肉棒，肉棒的每一寸都被包裹着，滑腻的快感向中岛袭来，中岛受不了的快速抽插着，恨不得把两个囊袋都操进去。

“少爷你怎么啦？”张姨看着自家少爷和中岛先生靠在一起，少爷看着自己还一副皱眉的样子，难道是这花园里的玫瑰自己没有打理好，少爷生气了？说着上前走了几步，“少爷？我来给玫瑰浇浇水。”

“不用了！”山田突然大声道，中岛坏心眼的磨着山田前列腺，一只手还伸到前面撸动山田的分身。

“我……嗯自己处理就好……张姨你……嗯先走吧……”山田费了好大的力气才说出一句完整的话，张姨看山田着急的样子，以为自己真的做错了什么，急忙退了下去，山田确认张姨离开了，终于松了口气。

中岛舔着山田的耳垂，低笑：“刚才你夹得我好紧啊……”

“嗯……别磨……动一动……嗯啊……”山田扭着胯，迎合着身后的男人，中岛拍了拍山田的屁股，“求我。”

“嗯……啊求你……求你动一动啊……！！”山田还没说完中岛便用力开始抽插起来，次次狠狠碾过山田的敏感点，“啊……嗯嗯……太多了啊……受不了了嗯……”

山田想要逃离却被中岛扣住了腰，被迫承受着男人的撞击，穴口结合处被撑得透明，溢出来的淫液顺着大腿流下。

中岛快去抽插了几下就射进了山田体内，滚烫的精液冲进最深处，“嗯……好烫……嗯……”中岛抽出肉棒，看着一张一合的穴口流出白浊的液体，梅红色混着白色，在阳光下折射着光。

山田抱住柱子喘息着，白皙的皮肤上有着小小的汗珠，脸上的潮红还没褪去，一双眼睛还沉淀着迷离的神色。

突然身体被塞进了一个异物，冰冰的硬硬的，似乎是个椭圆的形状，“你放了什么——啊！？”山田话还没说完体内的椭圆异物就开始跳动了起来，刚好顶在那一点上，山田刚被操熟了的小穴本就还没过高潮的余韵，如今被这一刺激更是受不了。

“嗯啊……这是什么啊……嗯嗯……动的好快啊…………”山田抑制不住的呻吟着，小穴一张一缩的吞食着体内的跳蛋，粉色的电线露在外面，白皙的肌肤配上粉红色，中岛看的有着痴迷。

“走，我们回屋子里去。”中岛拍了拍山田的屁股，帮他把裤子穿好，拉着山田的手往屋里走。

山田走路的动作牵扯着穴内的跳蛋，每走一步都磨上敏感点，跳蛋震动起来嗡嗡的声音从下面传来，山田红了脸，本就没有力气的双腿受到跳蛋的刺激更是走不了路，勉勉强强走到了客厅的楼梯口，再怎么也爬不上去了。

山田睁着双雾气的大眼睛看着中岛，扯了扯他的袖子，谁都受不了山田的上目线，中岛也不例外，明明想调教一下他的，却还是认命的抱起了山田。

山田早就累的不行，窝在中岛的胸口，抬头望着男人完美的下颚线，自己大概是真的喜欢上这个男人了吧。

他的蛮横，他的温柔，他越来越依赖于这个男人，可对方，对自己是真心的吗？对自己做出这种事是不是出于喜欢呢？还是只是一时的新鲜感。

山田垂下头，后穴的跳蛋还振动着，扰乱他的心神让他无法安心思考，中岛顺着山田指的路线来到了他的卧室。

略带日本传统文化的色彩，但整体却是欧美复古的风格，很像怀里这个小家伙，中岛把山田放在床上，自己也覆了上去。

褪下被打湿的裤子，两条白皙的腿露了出来，中岛从山田骨感的脚踝摸到大腿根，手下光滑的触感让中岛着迷，山田看着中岛迷恋的神色有些害羞。

这种表情不会是假装的吧？

中岛分开山田的双腿，露出了颤抖的小粉穴，露出的粉色电线随着山田颤抖的动作一抖一抖的。

中岛拉住电线，轻轻向外拉扯着，跳蛋摩擦肠肉的快感像潮水一样向山田涌来，“嗯……不要……快点……”

“好，那我快点。”中岛说完就一下把跳蛋全部拉出，跳蛋狠狠磨过柔软的肠肉，猛烈的快感刺激山田，挺立的肉棒又射出一股精液，洒在小腹上，中岛见山田如此淫乱的模样，肿胀的肉棒再也忍受不住，一下整根没入，插到了最深处。

中岛把山田的双腿架在肩膀上，按住山田的双手压在头顶，山田被中岛激烈的操弄撞得上下颠簸，“啊……嗯嗯……求求你啊！好深啊……要坏掉了……嗯……不行了我真的……受不了了啊！”

山田的声音越来越高，中岛俯下身把山田几乎对了个折，笑道：“小点声，你妈还在楼下呢。”

山田立刻用手捂着嘴，一双眼睛哭的通红，破碎的呻吟从指缝漏出，怕被母亲听到的恐惧侵袭着山田，可越是害怕却越是有一股莫名的兴奋感，连快感似乎都随之增加了。

“看，你这里紧紧咬着我呢……”山田的身体几乎被对折，结合处暴露在山田的眼前，亲眼见到自己的穴口吮吸着中岛的硕大，穴口被撑得没有一丝褶皱，紫红色的肉棒进进出出，如此淫靡的景色被山田看在眼里，立刻红了脸，想用小臂捂住眼睛却因为中岛的束缚而动不了。

中岛看着山田害羞的样子，简直可爱的不得了，忍不住凑上前去吻住艳红的小嘴，两人很快唇舌纠缠起来，由于中岛上前的动作，下面的肉棒插入的更深了，扑哧扑哧的水声充满了卧室。

中岛忘情的吻着山田，却突然在脸上感到一股潮湿感，抬头一看发现身下的小人儿不知何时哭了起来。

“怎么了？”中岛吓得急忙擦了擦山田眼角的泪，

连身下的动作都停止了。

山田撅着有些红肿了的小嘴，盛满了泪水的大眼睛亮莹莹的望着中岛，声音软软的说：“中岛先生是真的喜欢我吗？”

山田看中岛突然僵住的动作，眼神暗了暗。

“我知道这样想很矫情，一个大男人就算被做了这种事其实也没什么吧……中岛先生只是一时的新鲜吧，可是我……可是我却喜欢上了中岛先生……”山田用手揉揉眼睛，声音都颤抖了起来：“真是太冒犯了……”

“不是这样的！”中岛拉开山田遮住眼睛的手，一双黑眸定定的对上山田的眼睛，坚定的说：“如果我不喜欢你的话，会和你做这种事吗？”

山田睁大眼睛惊讶的看着中岛，他喜欢自己？所以才对自己做出这种事的而不是一时的玩弄吗？

喜悦从山田的心中升起，可又想到对方两个星期都没有找自己又不禁生起气来，中岛像是得知山田心里的想法，一边慢慢律动起来一边说道：“这两个星期我在忙公司的事，怕伯母不同意我们两个的事，所以我已经掌握了你们公司的18％的股份哦，”中岛笑道：“你妈不同意，我就撤股。”

“那可是我们家的公司啊！”山田像是知道对方喜欢自己，胆子也大了起来，敲了敲中岛的脑袋。

“那你嫁给我不就好啦？”中岛痞笑着说，身下的动作越来越快，两人的体温都快速升高，交织

在一起的身躯与汗水，弥漫着恋爱的味道。

山田感受着中岛的撞击，原来和心意相通的人做爱是这么幸福的事情。

“嗯……裕翔……太深了啊……嗯嗯……”听到山田叫自己的名字，仿佛是最有效的催情药，中岛突然加快了速度，次次操到最深处。

最后两人一起达到了高潮，射精的快感难以言喻，爽的山田叫不出声，张大嘴无声的呼喊，中岛也满足的呼了口气，抽出分身，拨开了山田额上被汗浸湿的碎发，凑近山田发红的耳边，轻声说道：“我爱你，凉介。”

自从山田凉介和中岛裕翔在一起之后，仗着中岛宠着自己越来越肆无忌惮的欺负中岛，每天放学必须要中岛来接不说，还要对方每天都带着盒草莓蛋糕来给他吃。

中岛也不管朋友怎么说自己，也乐得每天下班去接山田，草莓蛋糕也一天都不少，朋友直叫自己妻管严，中岛只是笑的意味深长。

谁不愿意每天都能吃到比草莓还甜的山田凉介呢？

这天山田最后的一堂课是选修的音乐鉴赏，山田百般无聊的看着前面讲课的老爷爷，眼睛总是瞟着墙上的时钟。

快下课了，马上就能见到中岛的喜悦从心里漾开，山田恨不得时间立刻飞转起来。

终于等到下课铃响起，山田急忙开始收拾书包，没想到中岛已经走了进来，站在一旁看着山田收拾。

周围的同学走的差不多了，山田也要拉着中岛离开，可却怎么也拉不动，中岛站在那里不怀好意的笑着。

“怎么了？”山田皱眉，这个大个子怎么不动？

“亚麻酱，我们在这里做吧？”

“啊？”山田还没反应过来就被中岛抱起放在了钢琴上，由于身高差的原因，山田坐在钢琴上也只比中岛高了小半头，山田微低着头看着中岛望向自己直白迷恋的眼神，微红了脸。

两人在一起也有一段时间了，可山田每次都会害羞，中岛也喜欢看山田青涩的样子做着最淫荡的事。

中岛仰起头和山田接吻，两人都吻得忘情，中岛熟练的解开了山田的衣服扣子，美好的肉体露了出来，中岛抚摸着山田每一寸的肌肤，颤抖的山田起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“嗯……唔……”山田的呻吟从接吻的空隙漏出，身体随着中岛的动作一颤一颤的。

中岛打开蛋糕的盒子，用手抠挖出一块奶油涂在山田的胸前，白色的奶油混着草莓果酱在红色的乳尖上，亮晶晶的，中岛一口吮吸住，香浓的草莓味涌入口腔。

“真甜……”中岛边吸边说，还故意发出“啧啧”的声音，山田红透了脸，却忍不住挺起胸膛：“右边……右边也要……”

中岛把左边乳头上的奶油舔的干干净净，又转到另一边，不一会山田的胸前就水淋淋的一

片。

“嗯啊……嗯…………舔我嗯……”山田抱住中岛的脑袋，双腿不自觉的圈着中岛的腰，上下摩擦着，勃起的肉棒磨着中岛的，中岛的硕大就算隔着裤子也十分明显。

当中岛终于离开山田的胸膛时，山田的欲望早就湿的一塌糊涂了，褪下裤子，中岛分开山田的双腿，露出正流着水的后穴，一张一合的像是在吮吸着什么。

“进来……嗯……Yutti……求求你进来……”山田哭红了脸，用小脚揉着中岛的裤子里的肉棒，中岛见山田这么急迫的样子，想了想还是忍了下去。

“先给你扩张，不然会疼的。”中岛摸了一把奶油把手指插进了小穴里，软软的肠壁吸附着中岛的手指，白色的奶油有一些遗留在穴口处。

由于奶油的润滑中岛的手指完全插了进去，山田闷哼一声，“嗯…………好滑…………嗯操我……啊……”

中岛先用手指快速的抽插，等小穴松了一些后，又抽了出来，山田以为中岛终于要进来了，却没想到被塞进了一个凉凉的物体。

“这是什么……嗯……好凉……”

“你不是喜欢吃草莓吗？”中岛把蛋糕上的一个个草莓都顺着穴口塞了进去，“今天让你吃个够。”粉红色的穴口被红色的草莓撑开，已经塞进了五个但小穴似乎还没有满足。

“不要嗯…………不要放在里面啊……”得知自己最喜欢吃的草莓以这种方式放进了自己的体内，山田疯狂的摇着头，“嗯……不要再放了……”

已经放进了八个草莓，小穴被撑得满登登的，蠕动的肠肉挤压着里面的草莓，不一会就挤碎了几颗，浅红色的草莓汁顺着穴口流出，滴在

钢琴的黑白键上。

“嗯……拿出来……求你……yutti…………好难受啊……”

“怎么会难受呢？你的小嘴不最爱吃东西了吗？”中岛往塞满了草莓的小穴里又填了一根手指，草莓的香气溢了出来。

“嗯不要……太满了啊…………”中岛不顾山田的求饶，解开裤子，欺身便操进了还装着草莓的小穴里。

“啊——！！”小穴被硕大填满，草莓在山田的体内被挤爆，瞬间涌出了大量的草莓汁，龟头顶着果肉往最深处操去，完全被操开了的小穴又流出一股肠液。

尽管有轻微的撕裂的疼痛感，可瞬间袭来的快感让山田几乎昏了过去，在教室做出这种事情的背德感却异常的让山田兴奋起来。

“天啊……要坏掉了…………早被操坏了嗯…………”淫荡的话语从山田嘴里冒出，流出来的唾液顺着脖子滑到乳头。

一双美目失神的望着天花板，中岛知道山田这是被操的入迷了的表现，于是下身开始律动了起来。

山田的肠道挤满了草莓果肉和肉棒，隐隐约约的小腹都能看到肉棒的形状，这种早被捅破了的恐怖感让山田直发抖。

不小心碰到了钢琴键，原本寂静的教室发出了钢琴声，山田吓得一个激灵，竟然射了出来，白浊的液体喷在黑色的钢琴上，显得淫靡不堪。

“嗯嗯……好棒……操我……嗯……用力……啊…………操到了……就是那里！嗯……用力……”中岛随着山田的叫声越来越狠越来越快，几乎整根没入整根抽出，山田被顶的上下颠簸，根本说不出完整的话，只能冒出破碎的呻吟。

肉棒搅拌着穴内的草莓，抽出来还时不时带出几块草莓果肉落在钢琴上，山田抱住中岛，两人情动的接吻，山田粉嫩的小舌被中岛捕捉住带回嘴里吮吸着，上面被唾液弄得湿哒哒的，下面也被操的淫水飞溅。

山田只觉得自己仿佛身在天堂被操上了云霄，潮水般的快感让山田受不住的又哭了起来，敏感点被一次次的碾磨，他只能求饶，中岛却不理，反而越大凶狠的操进去。

教室只能听见两人的喘息呻吟声混着啪啪啪的肉体碰撞的声音，偶尔碰到了钢琴还会发出一两声的单音。

山田被操的神志不清，只能“嗯啊”的叫着，被巨大快感袭击的山田摆动着腰部迎合着中岛的动作，中岛被山田淫荡的样子迷的乱转，愈发愈狠的操弄着，中岛拍着山田的屁股，发出“啪啪”的声音，“怎么这么淫荡！操的你爽不爽？”

被打屁股的羞耻感让山田捂住了脸，抽泣着不说话，中岛反而更加用力的拍打着颤悠悠的臀肉，一道道红痕浮在屁股上，“说话！操的你爽不爽！”

“爽！爽！嗯……好舒服……”山田哭着喊了出来，被迫承认心里的真实想法。

中岛听后更加用力的深深操了进去，两人做了许久，中岛射了一次又一次，山田早已射不出任何东西，挺立的肉棒流出的只能是透明的前列腺液，小穴内慢慢的都是精液混着草莓，山田的小腹都微微隆起，看起来像是怀了宝宝一样。

中岛轻揉着山田的肚子，笑道：“你看，凉介像是怀孕了一样。”

山田捂住了脸，“男人怎么能生孩子？”

中岛收拾了满屋的狼藉，抱起山田，用自己的大衣包住山田小小的身躯，往外走去。

“那我就每天都操你，操到你怀了为止。”

今天的凉介也有好好的被中岛先生疼爱呢。


End file.
